Vacío
by Bordebergia
Summary: Y cuando pudo entender el amor, supo que aquello solo era un engaño. Uno que no estaba dispuesto a soportar, mucho menos a verla actuar por más tiempo.


**Un pequeño especial de Navidad para aquellos que se aburren en estas fiestas como yo ;A;**

 **Quizá haga uno de Año nuevo en unos cuantos días, en donde haré un crossover de varias historias. Además las historias hoy presentes, no necesariamente están relacionadas.**

 **Advertencia: Si te gustó el final del manga pese a los huecos argumentales o eres un fan de la pareja de Ichigo y Orihime, por el amor de Arceus NO leas esto, pues se cuestionará de forma cortante ese amor, ¿Vale?**

 **Posible ooc de parte de Ulquiorra, quizá solo son dos o tres diálogos.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Le llevó un poco menos de un año sentirlo, unos cuantos meses en apreciarlo y algunos días en comprender de donde nació aquella emoción.

Ahora que podía asegurar la veracidad de su sentimiento, logró ver algo que nunca antes pudo. Asimismo sintió como el enojo intentaba crecer en su interior ante un comportamiento que consideraba inútil, al igual que las palabras frías e hipócritas que solía escuchar de ella.

Fue entonces que lo decidió, terminaría con aquel teatro sin sentido, aunque sabía que de no tratar el tema con cuidado todo podría salirse de control... y perdería a la primera persona que podía afirmar que amaba.

Se aseguró que fuese un fin de semana, necesitaba el margen de un día para aclarar todos los puntos y que aquella joven no estuviese ocupada o la posibilidad de una visita indeseable.

Cuando consiguió, solo le quedó esperar. Aunque conforme pasaban los minutos y ella se retrasaba una leve sensación de nerviosismo apareció en su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al serio espada, pero no era algo que pudiese salirse de control.

Finalmente Inoue hizo aparición y le invitó a pasar, a lo que Ulquiorra aceptó en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y él esperó a recibir un vaso de agua de parte de la joven.

—Mujer, hay algo que me ha inquietado los últimos días. Necesito que resuelvas mis dudas— dijo con calma.

Inoue se sobresaltó, sin embargo de inmediato respondió —Por supuesto, intentaré ayudarte— respondió, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que planeaba el murciélago.

—¿Por qué tus sentimientos hacia aquel shinigami son falsos?— preguntó el hollow, siendo sincero como siempre.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo realmente amo a Kurosaki-kun— se defendió Orihime.

Ulquiorra negó ante sus palabras —Eso no es amor, mis ojos me lo muestran. No es más que arrogancia fingiendo ser amor— respondió, solo para ver como ella comenzaba a molestarse de verdad.

—Ulquiorra, creo que aún no has entendido el amor.

Él la interrumpió con un golpe en la pared —¡Deja de mentirte mujer!, ¡Tú en el fondo sabes que no es amor lo que sientes por Kurosaki! ¡Fue solo una excusa para alejarte del vacío de la soledad!— exclamó, para después quedarse en silencio. No pensaba que sus emociones lograrían cegarlo en una fracción de segundo, solo esperaba que Inoue no optase por irse.

Sin embargo fue todo lo contrario —¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Lo he amado por años, si fuese una mentira lo sabría!— respondió molesta, una faceta que nunca había sido vista por nadie, a excepción de Sora Inoue.

Ulquiorra dio un paso hacia ella y apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el corazón de Inoue —Tus mentiras caen y solo te defiendes como si por eso el mundo fuera a desvanecerse— dijo para hacer una pausa y suspirar —¿Por qué ahora?— le cuestionó.

—¿A qué te refieres?— fue la respuesta de Inoue, solo para ver como el hollow le miraba fijamente.

—Por qué ahora que cuestiono la veracidad de tus sentimientos te enfadas, ¿Porque no lo hiciste cuando negué la existencia de un corazón? O cuando me burlé de tu salvador— dijo con seriedad, para recibir un largo silencio como respuesta —Eso hace el ego de los humanos, cuando se descubre la verdad de este, ataca. No le importa a quien deba de dañar, se protegerá.

Después de eso el hollow dio un paso más hacia Orihime, pero ella retrocedió.

—M-Mientes.

—¿De que serviría hacerlo? Si desease quebrar tu mente por segunda vez lo haría en un instante, no me molestaría en mostrarte una realidad— respondió.

Quizá ella permanecía en silencio después de las palabras del hollow, sin embargo los ojos de Ulquiorra le mostraban la confusión que nacía en Inoue ante aquel enojo que apareció ante unas pocas palabras.

Y como si esto no fuese suficiente, el corazón del murciélago intentaba convencerlo de terminar con la conversación, de explicar todos y cada uno de sus puntos de vista, de terminar con la confusión de ella.

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra estaba seguro de que Inoue debía de comprender por si sola la falsedad de ese sentimiento que decía profesar. Continuaron pasando los minutos en completo silencio, asimismo la mirada de Orihime comenzaba a apagarse al igual que su sonrisa.

 _Finalmente ella entendía a lo que se refería el antiguo espada._

Pues se había aferrado a un sentimiento para no ceder ante la soledad, para soportar lo que significaba la muerte del único familiar cercano y lograr avanzar hacia un ideal de amor.

—No es tu culpa, mujer— dijo el antiguo espada al percibir que ella estaba cerca de dejarse dominar por sus emociones, desconociendo el posible resultado que esto tendría.

—No tienes por qué ser amable conmigo, Ulquiorra— respondió con una sonrisa triste, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —Ya entendí a lo que te refieres... y tienes razón.

Solo fueron unas cuantas palabras, pero bastaron para que el hollow se acercase hacia ella y la tomase del mentón, obligándola a no romper el contacto visual.

—El vacío es la faceta de la muerte más cruel. Siempre pide más, nada es suficiente, intenta aferrarse a la vida para seguir adelante y no hay nada que rebose más de vida que el amor— mencionó.

Después de algunos segundos, Inoue habló —No es amor lo que siento, es solo un intento de terminar con el vacío, ¿No?

Ulquiorra asintió antes de acercar su rostro hacia el de ella, hasta que pudo sentir la respiración ligeramente agitada de ella ante ese comportamiento inusual. Y antes de que Inoue decidiera retroceder, él la sujetó de la cintura con su otra mano.

Orihime cerró sus ojos pensando que iba a ser besada por el murciélago, sin embargo Ulquiorra optó por abrazarla con delicadeza.

—Era lo único que podías hacer para no corromperte. Si hubieras decidido tomar otra actitud ante la muerte de tu hermano, todo sería distinto... Y nunca hubiera conocido lo que es un corazón— susurró el hollow antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y abrazarla con más fuerza —Así que deja ese falso amor, no te preocupes del vacío. Yo te cuidaré.

—Ulquiorra, gracias— respondió ella para corresponder el abrazo.

El hollow tragó saliva ante el gesto, ahora había llegado el momento en donde arriesgaría todo por una oportunidad —Me he enamorado de ti, aunque sigo sin tener la certeza de lo que debería de hacer— dijo, para sentir como un tenue calor aparecía en sus mejillas por primera vez.

Pero antes de poder controlar esta sensación, Ulquiorra pudo ver como la mirada grisácea de ella se posaba sobre él, mientras el rostro de Inoue se coloreaba de un intenso color rojo.

Ulquiorra sabía que de obedecer a ese deseo podría arruinar todo, pero su corazón le rogaba intentarlo ante la pequeña distancia entre él y su amada.

Y al sentir el temor naciendo junto a una pequeña inseguridad, el antiguo espada se decidió.

—Ulquiorra...— murmuró Inoue al sentir el aliento del hollow a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Orihime— fue la respuesta del murciélago antes de terminar con la distancia.

El beso fue breve y un poco torpe ante la inexperiencia de ambos. Sin embargo al separarse, Inoue se sobresaltó.

—¡Estas sonriendo!— exclamó Orihime al ver como una leve curva se había formado en el rostro del antiguo espada.

El murciélago de inmediato regresó a su serio semblante —Fue algo inconsciente, no esperes que lo haga seguido— se excusó.

Inoue de inmediato comenzó a reír ante la respuesta del hollow. Por otra parte Ulquiorra soltó un pequeño suspiro.

 _Quizá esto significaba que tenía una oportunidad de ser correspondido._

 _Y que ahora él sería quien le mostraría la verdad a ella._


End file.
